Age Matters
by oh-the-linsanity
Summary: In which Asami decided to run off with Iroh and join the United Forces. "You can't run off with him, he's like 36!" Mako said. "So? I'm 29!". This was news to Mako.


notes: This is a joke the creators made about ending Book 1 if there wasn't going to be a Book 2. The joke was they were going to reveal that Asami was actually 29 and going to run off with Iroh, much to Mako's shock. It's all on the DVD commentary-so this isn't my idea, I just fleshed out the idea. Enjoy this delightful, deleted scene of what-could-have been. (I would have given my firstborn for this to happen).

.

_age matters_

.

In his own defense, Bolin tried really, _really _hard not to laugh. But in the end, it couldn't be helped.

It was w_ay _too fucking funny.

Bolin was well known for finding humor in any situation. It was just in his nature—he was a funny guy. If things totally blew, why wouldn't you try to find a bright side, something to smile at? But this time, he was having a bit of a hard time. That didn't mean he hadn't already tried cracking a few jokes. He'd already been chastised once this day _("Bro, not the time." Mako had said.)._ He did understand where Mako was coming from, though. This was preeeeeetty serious.

The Avatar wasn't the Avatar anymore.

She could still airbend though. (Brightside! But apparently, not bright enough.) Tenzin had sent a letter to his mother and the group of them were going to go to the South Pole to try and see if Katara could find a way to get Korra's bending back. (And Lin's. And…everyone's, he guessed.) They were going to leave in a few hours, but until then, the whole lot of them were saying farewell to Bumi and Iroh.

That's when it happened.

"I'm not coming." Asami announced suddenly. All eyes turned to her, begging for an explanation. She wrapped her arms around the general and smiled up at him, a smile which he returned. "I've decided to join the United Forces."

See, that was funny enough, but then it got _better._

"Huh?" Korra had said. It was the first time since she lost her bending that she had any other look besides "unbelievably sad" etched across her face. Although, confused wasn't exactly the step up any of them were looking for.

"Look, I—I can't stay here." She admitted. "My name is tainted, my father's a traitor, the company is in the ground…I've got nothing here."

That's when Bolin said, "What are you talking about? You've got us!"

Asami looked so…guilty. "I don't belong with you guys either. I'm sorry." Her eyes flashed to Mako, but she didn't look angry, just sad. "I messed up, we messed up. But—" her eyes went back to looking at the general and Bolin saw, he fucking _saw—_"I'm going to be fine. I'm going to join the United Forces, and I'm going to protect people who need protection. And Iroh's going to help me."

Oh, yeah. She was totally hooking up with this dude.

Mako saw this too. "You're running off with Iroh? Asami, he's 36!" he told her.

So, _so _much better.

Asami's brows knitted together in confusion. "Yeah…so? I'm 29."

"You're _29!?"_

A number of things happened next: Korra's jaw practically came unhinged, Tenzin made some kind of gasping noise, Bumi made some perverted comment, Lin…Lin didn't care, and Mako practically asphyxiated. And Bolin? His body shook so hard trying not to laugh. This was a serious moment, he told himself, he couldn't laugh.

But then it kept _going._

Asami knew something was up. Wide eyed and a little panicky, she pointed a finger at Mako and asked. "Wait a minute…how old are _you?" _she demanded.

"I'm _nineteen!" _Mako squawked.

It couldn't be helped-Bolin just fucking lost it.

In a matter of seconds, the young earthbender was crawling and rolling around on the pier, clutching his stomach in his fit of laughter. "I—I can't—I can't _believe.._HAHAHA!"

Korra turned to a very, _very _blushing Mako. "How did you not even bother to figure out how old she is? How did that not even come up _once?" _She could barely hear herself over Bolin's laughter.

Mako threw his hands in the air, frustrated. "I just—aw come on! Look at her!" She did, and Korra found that Asami also looked very, very red. "She doesn't look old at all!"

"I'm not _old!"_

"Well, from my perspective, you kind of are!"

"Oh my _god," _Bolin wheezed, still on the ground laughing. Jinora had tugged on Tenzin's sleeve at this point and asked if he was going to pass out soon. To which Tenzin replied. _"I can only wish." _"Mako, I can't believe this happened to you _again!"_

That's when Lin started laughing.

And that's when Korra and Asami got _angry._

"What do you mean, _again?!" _the two of them screeched.


End file.
